


There's No Way You Can Change The Rolling Tide

by ashyyy_xoxo



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyyy_xoxo/pseuds/ashyyy_xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish I hadn't of been there, not because I was scared, not so much about talking to him, or being sad but I actually watched someone go from living to...not living. I'd seen it in my head so many times but I never thought I was going to be there. I saw his chest moving, taking in deep breaths and suddenly it just..."</p><p>"stopped" Nick supplies for Harry</p><p>Harry nods slightly before continuing </p><p>"and then I thouught things like...when does he stop hearing me? Is it after the last breath? Because people hold there breath all the time, maybe he would still hear me or be processing thoughts. It's stupid...I know. But I love Louis more then I could ever put into words and I'm scared because for the first time since I met him, I'm alone and I don't know how to deal with that"</p><p>-</p><p>Nick Grimshaw is known for being the best psychiatrist in London. Harry Styles gets sent to him after attempting to commit suicide days after long term boyfreind Louis Tomlinson's death due to a car accident Harry believes was his fault.<br/>As Harry starts to open up to Nick th lines start to blue and the professional realtionship between them starts to shfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Way You Can Change The Rolling Tide

Harry and Louis were childhood sweethearts you could say, they'd known each other ever since Harry could remember, and when Liam, Niall and Zayn came along it eemes like their little wold pack (so to say) was complete.  
Louis being the boisterous leader of their friendship group, it's probably cause he was the eldest, he liked to boss people around and normally everyone just let him do so, it was always hard to say no to Louis. 

It was no surprise when the five of them decided to move to London together and become the next big boy band. They called themselves One Direction, they were actually rather good. They'd made the move two days after Harry's 18th birthday they couldn't wait any longer   
q1playing pup gigs, he didn't mind as long as he got to sing. Niall had moved ont radio and was actually doing really well with his job with a university station. Liam and Louis had both gone in music production, they wanted their own label eventually. Zayn was the first one to leave London, fell in love he up and left to go travelling but that didn't mean he wasn't still part of the wolf pack, they knew it would always be the five of them...until it wasn't anymore.

The boys were the first people Harry contacted the night of the accident, he was confused, he'd been left alone in A&E after being treated, he had a few bruises, a mild concussion and a broken arm but otherwise he came out unscathed, it was Louis who got the brunt of it.   
He rung Liam first, cause Liam always knew what to do, that was just Liam, always looking after everyone. Niall was with him, as always, and they vowed to get there as fast as they could, Liam gave Harry instructions to call Lou's family and told him he'd let Zayn know. Harry knew Liam would know exactly what to do!

-

It wasn't until three days after the accident that Zayn finally made it back to London after getting the most amount of flights he'd ever gotten in 48 hours.   
They were all together again, the five of them, but without their leader there to boss them around making them do stupid shit like he always did, it wasn't the same.   
Zayn was the first one to ask Harry how he was really feeling. Fussing over him and making sure he wasn't in paid. Harry made sure to tell him to stop worrying about him they had to focus on Louis, but Zayn was quick to make sure Harry knew that he mattered too.   
It was a heard couple of days. 

-

A week later they tried bringing Louis out of the coma, and for a while it worked, three days Louis was concious for. But in the end his mind couldn't cope with the pain and he slipped back into a coma. Harry didn't think they'd ever get a break, it was as if every time they took a step forward they took two steps back.   
But this time there wasn't any improvement, there were no steps forward but plenty of steps back.

-

They gave it two more weeks before they told Harry and Lou's family there was nothing more they could do. It was time to say their goodbyes. They had Louis' siblings go in first, followed by Zayn, Liam and Niall, and so forth until In the end it was just Harry and Louis' mum Jay left.   
Jay tried to make it through until they end but she couldn't handle it, she left not long after saying her goodbyes, Harry didn't blame her, it was a hard decision even for him, let alone for her, knowing she was going to lose her eldest son. 

Harry made sure he was holding Louis' hand, he wasn't going to let go until he had to. He sat with him, said his goodbyes and all he could do then was watch as the love of his life took five struggled breathes before finally giving up, Louis was always a fighter 

-

Harry was alone the day he tried to commit suicide.

It was two days after Louis' funeral. Zayn had gone to the airport to pick up his girlfriend Perrie - He'd left her in Thai Land when he'd rushed back to London as there wasn't enough seats to get her back as well - Niall had to go back to work, he couldn't have any more time off, he was only going to be gone a few hours. Liam hadn't wanted to leave Harry but he was giving Louis' family a lift to the train station, it would've only taken him five minutes there and back but that's all Harry would have needed.

He'd been considering it for a while but didn't ever take it to the point of trying. Didn't know how to. 

He'd hesitates and that's why Liam had found him standing the wrong side of the balcony of his and Louis' falt, holding onto the railing hard enough not to slip but loose enough to be able to let go if he wanted.  
It'd been a blur all he can remember is Liam pulling him back over the railing, shouting and screaming at him which was something Liam never did, he'd made sure to get Harry inside and lock the door so he couldn't get back out on the balcony. He rung Niall and Zayn and they all decided that Harry had to get some help he wasn't safe any more.  
That's how Harry ended up staying in the psych ward, it's how he got to where he is not. Hating himself, wishing he could have Louis back and having to talk to Nick Grimshaw, a stupid psychiatrist who didn't have a clue how Harry was feeling.


End file.
